My verison of SR:TNG
by xialinbunny
Summary: my verison of SR:THG. WARNING! if you hate OC's dont read this! rated T for mild swearing.


Jinx:Hello welcome to my first story about SR:TNG

Miki: HI!

Jinx: calm miki. that was the hyper typer, Miki.

Miki: that was the writer person Jinx! disclaimer!!

Jinx: oh yeah! WE DONT OWN SPEED RACER: THE NEXT GENERATION!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV Jezlen)

Jezlen slowly approached the Racing Academy! Sure she had come from her podunk town in New Jersey, but that meant nothing now she was here. Anders, her brother, had stepped out of the car.  
"Here it is," he said as if he had been here before.

"When's Rush gonna get here?" she asked  
"In a couple house" He said

Rush was Jezlen's car. Her brother had built it for her about two years ago. Black, purple and White were her racing colors. Heck, she even had streaks of purple in her hair, her lucky hair tie was purple and black, and she even had a small nose piercing that was a purple gem. She asked her brother "You know where the headmasters office is?"  
"Nope" he answered her.

"Great" she replied. They set off into the school

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Speed's POV)

People were rushing by like usual. Conor was yabbing on about some mechanic thing usually I would be paying attention, but today I just wasn't focused. I saw a kid I hadn't seen before. He had scruffy brown hair and the classic 'dazed new kid look' on his face. "Conner, ever see that kid before" I said

"No, Have you?" he asked back

"No, he must be new" I said  
"Well we might as well go help the poor new kid."

(Flashback /voice over)

"Yeah, I remember my first day... trying to find my way around, unpleasant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Anders POV)

"Excuse me... Can you help" I desperately tried to get someone's help. That's when two guys came up to me.  
"New kid?" the red headed one asked me.  
'Very" I replied  
"I'm speed and this is Conor" Said the other one.  
"Like speed Racer" I asked  
"Yeah, I get that a lot" He said to me.  
"He's Speed racers son!" Conor said.  
"Wow that must be exciting. I'm Anders by the way, and also in the search of the headmasters office." I said

"Go up those steeps and take the first right." Speed said to me.  
"Thanks" I said.

I was about to walk away when Speed asked, "What car do you drive?"

"I don't drive my sister does... I do mechanics and repair on 'The Rush'." I said to them.  
"Awesome," Conor said, "Were 66 of the 'Mach 6' team."

"Where's the other 33?" I asked  
"Lucy is in the garage... as usual." Speed said, "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Jezlen!" I screamed. I saw Jezlen whip her head around. She ran toward us.  
"What oh-so-pestering brother?" she asked.

"Jez, this is Conor and Speed, and Vis-versa." I awaited the OMG! your Speed Racer!, but it never came.

"Hey," she said calmly, "So Anders, you find where the headmasters office is?"  
"Yeah.." I said  
" Kay then lets go" She pestered  
"Okay..." I replied, "See ya around guys."

(POV Jezlen)

She was the first in to the office. That wasn't usually so... because A came before J, but, oh well.  
"Hello" headmaster Spritle said as I walked into the office.

"Hi, I'm Jezlen Lux." I said  
"Please sit down." I sat down like he had said.

"So... why are you here?" He asked me.

"Well, I love racing, and even when I was little I knew that's what I wanted to do." I told him.

"Yes, well there are a lot of good drivers here, you're going to have to be in the top four, excluding X of course to stay." He said

"Yes, sir" I replied.

"Here's your pass key for your room." She took the plastic square with her name and face on it. It read 'Lux, Jezlen Room 67B, Fast Track Building, Limited Access.'

"Thank You, sir" she said as she walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(POV Lucy)

"Great, just Great!" she exclaimed as she marched up and down the hall. She searched he pockets again. She was standing outside her room, Room 67B.

"Excuse me" a voice from behind her said. "Is this the 'Fast Track' building?"

I turned around to see a girl with long black hair, dressed in a navy jean skirt, lime green leggings, a shirt of the same color, and a grey head band.

"Yeah, are you new here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm Destry." She said.  
"Hi, I'm Lucy. What's your room?" I asked. She fumbled around in the hand bag she was carrying.

"Uh... Room 67B" she said looking at a small plastic card.

"Cool... you're bunking with me and a girl named Jezlen" I told her. Destry slid her card in the pass box by the door. It opened with a apparent click. I opened the door to see the familiar room. White wash walls, a bunk bed and a single bed. Posters surrounded her messy bed.

"When's your stuff coming?" I asked her.

"Soon... hopefully" She said.  
"Uh... hello?" a voice came from behind me...again.

"I think this is my room." I turned around and saw a girl.

"You Jezlen?" I said to the newest girl.

"Yep, that's me." she said.

"Cool." I replied

"I call top bunk!" Destry exclaimed.

"Oh," I said to Jezlen, " I'm Lucy and this is Destry"

"HEY!" Destry yelled.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Jezlen said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miki: I 3 our oc's!

Jinx: yes to all of you Jezlen id my oc!

Miki: Destry is mine!

Jinx and Miki: R&R PLZ!! XD


End file.
